


Control

by samej



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Creepy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diría, en ese tono neutro y demasiado ronco para su edad, que el ansia de sangre es el mayor de los problemas con los que tiene que luchar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Para malena_sama. 
> 
> Spoilers del examen chuunin y podría decirse que también de Shippûden, pero puede pasar más desapercibido.

Si le preguntasen a Gaara qué es lo peor de tener a Shukaku en su interior (si alguien se hubiera molestado alguna vez en preguntarlo, claro), no dudaría en la respuesta. No es el insomnio, ni los malos recuerdos por la muerte de su madre, ni el miedo de la gente.

Diría, en ese tono neutro y demasiado ronco para su edad, que el ansia de sangre es el mayor de los problemas con los que tiene que luchar. A Skukaku le encanta sentirla en la arena, convirtiéndola en un macabro barro rojizo.

Es veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, doce meses al año. Los sentidos se le agudizan cuando encuentra una presa. Huele la sangre, es capaz de oír el tum-tum del corazón enviándola por todo el cuerpo.

Claro que es algo que ahora realmente le preocupa, porque antes seguía los impulsos del demonio como si fueran los suyos propios, porque amarse a sí mismo era la única solución que le habían dejado encontrar. Aunque, si es sincero consigo mismo (y por lo general no tiene problemas para ello) hubo una vez que sí se resistió. Por un tiempo limitado, por supuesto, pero lo hizo.

Es capaz de recordarlo con todos los detalles, como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Las imágenes se suceden en su mente sin olvidar nada.

**

_Tres años antes._

En esa habitación de hospital, entre el olor de los medicamentos y la enfermedad, distingue perfectamente el de la sangre de Lee, que yace tumbado en una cama a su lado. Se le hace casi extraño verle tan tranquilo. Supone que el único minuto en el que para quieto en todo el día es cuando duerme.

Se le marca el pulso en la yugular. Se imagina el líquido, de un rojo oscuro, viajando por su cuerpo a una velocidad casi imposible. La ve en su cabeza, pesada y densa, y casi siente relamerse a Shukaku dentro de él.

El demonio se está empezando a poner nervioso (le grita, y son auténticos gritos de esa voz machacona e incansable resonando en su cerebro " _sangre sangre SANGRE_ "), pero es la primera vez que alguien que ha querido matar sigue vivo, y además es la primera vez que alguien le consigue dañar, y está inconsciente. Y por una vez tiene curiosidad, así que con una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que existía, porque nunca la había utilizado, ignora esa voz aguda y acerca dos dedos al cuello de Lee, donde más se notan los latidos.

Casi no lo puede controlar cuando la arena sale de la calabaza que lleva a sus espaldas y se empieza a arremolinar a sus pies. Aprieta los dientes y se inclina con todos los sentidos puestos en ese punto de su cuello. Olfato, vista, oído, tacto.

Le falta uno.

Baja más, solo un poco más y pasa la lengua, notando los latidos en ella. Ha empezado a cubrir con arena el cuerpo de Lee inconscientemente. Quiere probarle, quiere saborear la sangre del que se atrevió a no tenerle miedo al pelear contra él. Del que tuvo el valor de ser amado.

Levanta la cabeza a la vez de la mano, arqueando los dedos para hacer su técnica.

Gaara vuelve al tiempo actual y recuerda que, para cuando aparecieron Naruto y Shikamaru, era Shukaku quien dictaba las órdenes.


End file.
